


Наставник

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Far Future, Gen, Immortals in Space, New Immortal, Richie Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Дальний космос. 281 день полета. Штатный медик грузового судна "Роза пустыни" был выведен из состояния криосна, согласно протоколу 13-6. И обнаруживается, что сведений о местонахождении и состоянии дежурной смены нет, а датчики жизнедеятельности остальной команды показывают сплошные нули.





	Наставник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014, навеяно заявкой про бессмертного астронавта NASA и многочисленными просьбами додать Рамиреса, а заодно "уползти" Ричи.

Дик Пулман просыпался с трудом. Вообще он не был жаворонком, но сегодня всё ощущалось куда хуже, чем обычно. Глаза не желали открываться, веки словно прилипли к глазному яблоку, а оно само уменьшилось до состояния гороха. Казалось, откроешь глаза, а они вывалятся из глазниц. Как медик он знал, что такое невозможно, но подсознательный страх не проходил.  
«Опять эти идиоты что-то напутали в настройках криокамеры», — подумал Дик. — «Интересно, чья смена была последней. Если Сандзи, то ничего удивительного, он никогда нормально не может воспользоваться даже самой простой инструкцией».  
Дик уже прикидывал речь на предмет человеческой глупости, которую он произнесёт. Вообще на их грузовом судне под красивым названием «Роза пустыни», — но чаще всего называемом «Кактусом», ибо летать на нём так же весело, как грызть кактус, — идиотов не было. Экипаж был довольно мал, Компания экономила на людях. А потому каждый из команды соответствовал не только свой штатной должности, но при необходимости мог заменить кого-то из членов команды. И это было понятно: в длительных перелётах почти вся команда спала в криокамерах, оставалось лишь двое дежурных, которые должны были следить за всем. Это ещё одно дурацкое распоряжение Компании, которое приходилось выполнять поневоле, так как еды, воды и очистительной жидкости выдавалось по минимуму. Вот и получалось, что из анабиоза команду должен был выводить медик, но он сам спал до самого конечного пункта, дежурные справлялись без него. А к общей побудке его выводили из анабиоза первым, а уже он — остальных. Идиотская система, противоречащая всяческой логике, но Компания на первое место ставила экономию, а не здравый смысл. Считалось, что медик в полёте не слишком нужен, если что, дежурный успеет его разбудить или же, при необходимости, сработает аварийный «будильник». Только одно умники Компании не предусмотрели, что не всем дано было справиться с такой вроде как простой задачей. Пилот Сандзи мог провести корабль сквозь астероидный пояс, но был неспособен нажать правильно с полдюжины кнопок на «будильнике», как называли пульт криовывода. Как результат, Дику всегда приходилось тратить лишние полчаса, чтобы просто открыть глаза и заставить двигаться одеревеневшие мышцы. Но как-то в этот раз было хуже, чем обычно. Даже интересно, как Сандзи удалось добиться такого результата?  
Наконец, Дику удалось собраться с духом, силами и выползти из криокамеры. Дверь, к счастью, поддалась легко, словно и не была закрыта. Двигаться было больно, всё тело кололо, мышцы отказывались работать нормально. Дику ужасно хотелось высказать всё наболевшее, но в зале его почему-то никто не встречал. Это его встревожило. То была ещё одна традиция, от которой не отступали: оставшиеся дежурные всегда присутствовали при пробуждении своей смены или медика. Насколько помнил Дик, последняя смена была как раз Сандзи и одного из инженеров по фамилии Петрофф. Но сейчас в зале не наблюдалось ни того, ни другого. Это было ненормально. Каким бы Санзди не был разгильдяем, но такие традиции не нарушают.  
Сердце Дика сжалось от предчувствия беды. Ведь если его будили не в штатном режиме, то, скорее всего, сработала аварийная побудка. Это значит, с дежурной сменой что-то произошло и требуется квалифицированная медицинская помощь. Значит нужно спешить. Но происходящее в эту схему не вписывалось. Аварийный «будильник» обычно срабатывал менее безболезненно, быстро приводя медика в рабочее состояние. А сейчас самочувствие Дика не позволяло оказать кому-то помощь, ему бы самому начать нормально двигаться. Придётся пострадавшим, если таковые есть, подождать ещё несколько минут.  
Дик начал разминать деревянные, словно всё ещё замороженные мышцы. Непослушные пальцы пытались привести в порядок хотя бы руки. Это давалось непросто, но дело потихоньку продвигалось. Через полчаса Дик уже смог сносно двигаться. Еле поднявшись на ноги, он взглянул на показатели своей камеры, и сердце пропустило удар: на пульте мигал красный сигнал аварийного «будильника». Дик как мог быстро подошёл к системе связи и попытался связаться с другими помещениями, но ответа не дождался. Следующим шагом было связаться с центральным компьютером.  
— Афродита, код шестнадцать-тридцать восемь.  
— Код принят, — ответил ему приятный голос. Почему-то было принято системам искусственного интеллекта придавать именно женский образ. Дик когда-то интересовался, почему так, но вразумительного ответа на получил. — С пробуждением, доктор Пулман.  
— Афродита, где находится остальной экипаж?  
— В криокамерах.  
Это было логично, если это аварийная побудка, и дежурная смена оказывалась не в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности, то будился сначала только медик, он оказывал помощь, а потом принимал решение, кого выводить из анабиоза следующим. Ещё одна дурацкая инструкция Компании.  
— Где дежурная смена? — поинтересовался Дик, прикидывая как далеко ему придется ползти в его состоянии. Но ответ его обескуражил.  
— Сведений нет, — ответила Афродита спустя несколько секунд.  
— Как нет?!  
— Не могу ответить, доктор Пулман.  
Дик окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
— Сведения о последней дежурной смене.  
— Виктория Энджел, штурман. Ассан Джерлинг, инженер.  
— Где они находятся сейчас?  
— Сведений нет.  
— Ничего не понимаю. Система что ли полетела? — пробормотал Дик и продолжил допрос. — Почему ты меня разбудила?  
— Протокол тринадцать-шесть, пункт бета: «Если дежурная смена не в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности, из криосна выводится медик. Он должен выяснить причину невыполнения дежурными своих обязанностей, оказать помощь пострадавшим и принять решение по изменению состава дежурных».  
— Сюда бы этого умника, что составлял эту инструкцию, — проворчал Дик. Ходили слухи, что данные инструкции составлялись кем-то из бюрократов Компании, кто и на орбиту ни разу не выходил. — Афродита, когда последний раз было обращение к тебе?  
— Сто шестьдесят четвертый день в четырнадцать часов сорок минут по корабельному времени.  
На кораблях не были приняты общепринятые системы исчисления времени. В своё время Дик долго привыкал, что тут нет месяцев, лет, только время и порядковый номер дня. Но потом не только привык, но и оценил удобство этой традиции. Ни о какой смене дня и ночи речь не шла, и о сезонах тем более.  
Дик посмотрел на внутренние часы и обомлел. Они показывали двадцать один час пятьдесят одну минуту двести восемьдесят первого дня. Почти сто двадцать дней от дежурных не было ни слуху ни духу, и система даже не обеспокоилась. Дик знал, что Виктория просто не могла не мучить Афродиту, которую принимала за кого-то типа подруги. И если этого не происходило, то случилось что-то серьёзное. Но почему Афродита не разбудила его раньше?  
— Афродита, выведи на экран все данные о состоянии команды.  
— Да, доктор Пулман.  
Экран заполнился данными восемнадцати человек. Первым делом Дик нашёл показатели Виктории и Ассана, но они отсутствовали, словно этих людей не было на борту или же они избавились от биобраслетов, которые были связаны с центральной системой и сообщали о состоянии здоровья членов команды. Думать о том, что биобраслеты молчали, потому что их хозяева были мертвы, не хотелось. И к тому же это не объясняло сообщений Афродиты. Дик бросил взгляд на показатели остальных членов команды и в глазах у него потемнело. Все они были по нулям, кроме одной строчки — его собственной.  
В надежде, что это сбои центральной системы, Дик вернулся к криокамерам и начал методично проверять одну за другой. К сожалению, Афродита не ошибалась. Все до одного были мертвы!

***

  
Дик быстро застучал по клавишам ближайшего пульта, пытаясь выяснить, что произошло. Он знал эти криокамеры, они были надёжны. Лучшее из того, что производили на данный момент. Хотя бы на этом Компания не сэкономила. Данные показывали, что сейчас камеры работали в обычном режиме, но биодатчики молчали. Дик полез в историю, но та почему-то была пуста. Такое ощущение, что криокамеры включились лишь одиннадцать дней назад.  
Дик решил рискнуть разбудить капитана. Может, это просто какой-то сбой, не может же быть такого. Он сам укладывал всех в криосон, и тогда все аппараты работали как часы. Дик загрузил программу пробуждения, рискнул включить аварийный режим. Пусть капитан разбирается, что за чертовщина тут творится.  
Прошло несколько долгих минут. Никаких изменений в состоянии Линсона не последовало. Спустя двенадцать минут Дик рискнул открыть криокамеру. И первое, что его удивило, — дверца, которая всегда открывалась с большим трудом, открылась без усилий, словно запор не работал. Глупости, Дик отлично помнил щелчок и свистящий звук срабатывания замка.  
Он открыл дверцу и всмотрелся в лицо Джейсона Линсона, капитана «Розы пустыни». Оно было неестественно синим, выпученные глаза, вывернутый язык — налицо все признаки удушения.  
— Чёрт! — В глазах Дика потемнело. Ему захотелось убраться отсюда подальше. Он закрыл дверь камеры, включив режим холодильника, и направился подальше от криозала.  
Дик дошёл до капитанской рубки. Но там никого не оказалось. Собравшись с духом, Дик начал методично осматривать каждое помещение. Жилая зона их грузового корабля была не слишком большой, так что обойти её не заняло много времени. Было пустынно и никакого даже намёка на присутствие живых людей. Но самое удивительное — даже трупов штурмана и инженера обнаружить не удалось. Единственное место, где ещё могли быть тела — грузовой отсек.  
«Роза пустыни» перевозила руду верлон. Её вырабатывали только в одном месте, на планете Дельта-07467. Эта руда использовалась для производства микросхем. Дик никогда не вдавался в нюансы производственного процесса. Его волновало лишь то, что по какой-то причине завод по производству микросхем построить прямо на Дельта-07467 было нельзя. Самый ближайший пункт был в четыреста двух днях полета, на Гамма-11587, в простонародье называемой «Язычок» из-за этого самого завода корпорации с непереводимым названием «Яз Цзы Фен». Проблема в том, что руду нужно было транспортировать при определённых условиях. Вот и курсировала «Роза пустыни» и ей подобные транспортные суда туда-обратно почти без перерыва.  
Обычно Дик не участвовал в погрузке-разгрузке, но обязательно присутствовал при этом, мало ли, случится что-то. Так что в грузовом отделе он худо-бедно ориентировался. Подумав, Дик решился отправиться туда. Натянув скафандр — этот навык должен был освоить любой член команды, — он выбрался в грузовой отсек. Бродить между контейнерами было тяжело, не столько физически, сколько морально. За каждым углом Дик ожидал увидеть очередной труп. Но и тут никого не оказалось. Дик даже облегчённо вздохнул, ему хватило лица Линсона, чтобы не желать больше встречаться ни с кем из команды. Уже было понятно, что в живых почему-то остался он один. Осталось только понять почему, что случилось и куда пропали два члена экипажа.

***

Дик вернулся в капитанскую рубку.  
— Афродита, — обратился он к компьютеру, — покажи мне бортовой журнал.  
На экране появился знакомый интерфейс. В бортовой журнал мог вносить данные каждый из дежурных членов команды.  
— День сто шестьдесят четвёртый.  
Экран мигнул и выдал короткую запись: «Включить протокол шестнадцать-четыре». Подпись была Виктории. Насколько помнил Дик, этот протокол озвучивал, что требуется делать системе при попадании в метеоритный поток. Временем записи значилось ноль часов четыре минуты.  
— День сто шестьдесят третий.  
Начало дня было неинтересное. В районе девятнадцати часов появились данные о приближающихся небесных телах, опознанные как метеоритный поток. К двадцати Виктория просчитала уровень опасности и включила защитное поле «В», то есть ниже средней опасности. Корабль вошёл в поток в двадцать три часа сорок минут. Через шестнадцать минут последовал первый удар. Защита не справилась. То ли Виктория неправильно просчитала уровень опасности, то ли система выдала не совсем точные данные о составе метеоритов. Система насчитала шесть ударов, четыре пробоины. Ассан отправился проверить состояние грузовой палубы, Виктория включила протокол шестнадцать-четыре и отправилась на помощь напарнику. Больше записей в бортовом журнале не было.  
— Протокол шестнадцать-четыре.  
Помимо прочего, этот протокол предписывал включение автоматического самовосстановления. Система должна была сама найти пробоины и неполадки, оценить повреждения и устранить. На текущий момент состояние судна было выше удовлетворительного.  
Дальше Дик попытался уточнить, когда пропали показания жизнедеятельности дежурных. Последний датчик замолк в ноль часов тридцать две минуты, это была Виктория. Судя по его местоположению, они с Ассамом в это время были в открытом космосе. Но данных об открытии шлюза не было, и зачем они могли податься туда, если система сама чинила себя, оставалось непонятным. Единственное предположение, которое Дик мог сделать: их вынесло в открытый космос через пробоину, которая теперь затянулась. Он не знал, возможно ли такое, но других идей в голову не приходило, не могли же двое человек просто испариться.  
— Афродита, кто включил протокол тринадцать-шесть, пункт бета?  
— Данный протокол включается автоматически, если дежурные члены команды не отвечают в течение двух суток.  
— В течение двух суток? Но с момента пропажи дежурного экипажа до моего пробуждения прошло сто семнадцать дней.  
— Всё прошло согласно протоколу, был включён режим аварийного пробуждения.  
— Почему я не проснулся?  
— Сведений нет, доктор Пулман.  
Всё это было странно. Следующие три часа Дик убил на то, чтобы разобраться, что же произошло с криокамерами. То, что он узнал, повергло его в шок. Оказалось, один из метеоритов повредил часть оборудования, отвечающее за поддержание жизнеобеспечения в состоянии анабиоза. Все функции организма людей в криосне были насильно запущены, как при аварийном «будильнике», но при этом пробуждение не состоялось. Организмам требовался воздух, но они его получить не могли и выбраться из своих холодных гробов тоже. Весь оставшийся в живых экипаж умер в муках, так и не проснувшись. В том числе и сам Дик, если верить данным, собранным Афродитой. Она будила его спустя два дня, потом повторяла это раз за разом каждые двое суток. Тем временем система корабля потихоньку восстанавливала сама себя. Не найдя возможности починить систему криосна, Афродита просто перезагрузила её, как только остальные системы жизнеобеспечения пришли в норму. И повторила попытку, потом ещё раз и ещё. В конце концов, это сработало, доктор Пулман очнулся. Но как? Ведь к этому времени он был мёртв уже много дней.

***

Дик задыхался, бился в крышку камеры, но ничего не мог поделать, дверь закрыта, а воздуха в камере нет. И он чувствовал, как умирает. А затем всё повторяется. Раз за разом…  
Дик проснулся в поту. Вчера он с трудом добрался до каюты. Он сделал все записи в бортовой журнал, констатировал смерть всего экипажа и пропажу штурмана и одного из инженеров. Посмотрел курс. Насколько он понял, Виктория включила автопилот, потому они двигались в заданном направлении. Связь с Гамма-11587 не удалось установить, хотя, возможно, её и не должно было быть. Во всяком случае, ему не удалось установить, что она должна была быть, записей в бортовом журнале на эту тему не оказалось. Потом Дик перекусил и решил отдохнуть, но его замучили кошмары. Он не мог дать себе ответ, то ли это воспоминание, то ли просто нервы. Было страшно даже допустить мысль, что это было на самом деле, спокойнее было думать, что он просто переволновался. Весь следующий день Дик мучил Афродиту, но ничего похожего своему случаю никак не мог найти. Лишь на третий день он наткнулся на программу с загадочным названием «Рамирес».  
— Афродита, что это за программа?  
— Спецпрограмма наставничества для людей с определёнными способностями.  
— Что она даёт?  
— Наставника.  
— Наставника в чём? — не понял Дик.  
— Данных нет.  
— Данная программа не является вирусом, не может повредить системе навигации или жизнеобеспечения?  
— Нет.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Да, — лаконично ответила Афродита.  
— Тогда запускай.  
— Назовите свой код допуска.  
— Код шестнадцать-тридцать восемь.  
— В доступе отказано.  
— Черт! Какой ещё код тебе нужен?  
— Показания вашего биобраслета, доктор Пулман.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Дик, но загрузил сведения с браслета в систему и ввел ссылку на этот файл вместо кода доступа. Афродита задумалась и отключилась. — Всё-таки вирус.  
Это было бы катастрофой, так как в навигации Дик практически не разбирался, и при всём своём желании не смог бы довести корабль до места назначения. Но, судя по всему, автопилот всё ещё работал.  
— Ну здравствуй, ученик, — донеслось до него сзади.  
Дик мгновенно развернулся. Позади него стоял мужчина с мечом в руке и улыбался. Присмотревшись, Дик понял, что это голограмма, хотя весьма неплохая. Изображала она весьма импозантного мужчину в архаичном костюме, какие он до сих пор видел лишь в исторических книгах и фильмах. Длинные волосы визитера были убраны в хвост, а в ухе болталась длинная серьга.  
— Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Хуан Санчес Вилья-Лобос Рамирес  
Дик стоял в оцепенении.  
— Кто ты? — только и смог спросить он, и получил короткий, но ничего не объясняющий ответ:  
— Я твой наставник.  
— Наставник в чём?  
— В твоей долгой новой жизни, — рассмеялся Рамирес.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Твои биоданные показывают, что ты умер и воскрес. Это говорит о том, что ты не обычный человек, а Бессмертный.  
— И как это возможно?  
— Это возможно, и, кажется, ты убедился в этом на собственном опыте.  
— Я ничего не помню, — признался Дик.  
— Хочешь пройти этот путь осознанно? Хвалю за храбрость и научный склад ума, — похвалил его Рамирес. — Реки, чтобы утопить тебя, под рукой нет, но могу предложить кинжал в сердце. Воскреснешь, значит ты бессмертен.  
— Спасибо, не хочу рисковать, — покачал головой Дик. Происходящее всё больше напоминало ему комедию абсурда. Правда, что-то было не слишком смешно. Хотя по идее должно бы.  
— Так и быть, есть и другие, менее смертельные способы. Возьми кинжал.  
— Простите? Какой кинжал? — не понял его Дик.  
— Да любой.  
— У нас здесь нет кинжалов.  
— Меч тоже сойдёт.  
— Меча тем более нет, это анахронизм.  
— Нет, меч — это твой друг и защитник, только он хранит тебя, — сделал наставник первое серьёзное внушение.  
— У меня нет меча.  
— Без него ты быстро из Бессмертного станешь мёртвым телом, да ещё и безголовым. Ладно, подойди к стене. — Дик послушался и пошёл в том направлении, куда махнул ему Рамирес. — Опустись, возле самого пола найди панель с выемкой для пальцев.  
— Нашёл.  
— Открывай.  
— Здесь сейф, — сообщил Дик, глядя на металлическую дверцу с какими-то клавишами.  
— Введи код.  
— Какой?  
— «Время».  
Дик послушно последовал инструкции. Дверца на его действия щёлкнула и приоткрылась. Дик достал длинный футляр. Положив ящик на панель управления, открыл деревянную крышку, откинул ткань и обнаружил под ней длинный меч. В свете ламп острое лезвие засверкало, призывая коснуться его. И это было таким искушением, что Дик просто не смог удержаться. Он аккуратно достал меч, провёл по его лезвию рукой и вскрикнул. Лезвие оказалось настолько острым, что одного лёгкого движения хватило, чтобы распороть ладонь чуть ли не до кости. Хлынула кровь. Дик отбросил опасную игрушку и зажал рану. Он уже собрался было идти в медотсек, но был остановлен Рамиресом.  
— Не спеши.  
— Рану нужно зашить.  
— Какую рану?  
— Издеваешься?! — взвился Дик.  
— Сам посмотри.  
Дик перевёл взгляд на порезанную ладонь и не мог поверить собственным глазам: раны не было, лишь свернувшаяся кровь на гладкой коже указывала на то, что всё происходящее ему не привиделось.  
— Этого просто не может быть, — пробормотал Дик.  
— Привыкай, тебе ещё многое нужно узнать о себе, — «утешил» Рамирес.

***

Легко сказать, но трудно сделать. Поверить в бессмертие очень сложно, несмотря на все факты. Дик был медиком и знал о многих отклонениях от нормы. Люди осваивали космос — космос в свою очередь осваивал их. Разные мутации в колониях не были редкостью. Но о Бессмертных Дик не слышал никогда. А главное, он никогда не мог подумать, что эта ненормальность коснётся его.  
— Хотя я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду под мутациями, но бессмертие — это совсем другое. Испокон веков рождались люди, или не люди, или не рождались, которые жили долгое время. Им нужно лишь беречь голову на плечах.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Одна из моих задач, это рассказать тебе, как новичку, кто ты, откуда взялся и как тебе жить теперь.  
— И как?  
— Самое главное, беречь голову.  
Дик ничего не понимал из того, что нёс этот сумасшедший, точнее эта безумная программа. Если бы не быстрая регенерация, он бы посчитал, что этот Рамирес чья-то неудачная шутка и выключил эту программу к чертям. Но приходилось признать, что какая-то доля истины в его словах была. Теперь бы понять, какая.  
— Ладно, слушай. Когда и откуда появился первый Бессмертный на Земле, не известно никому. Даже самые старейшие из нас ничего об этом не знают. Не совсем уверены, что мы люди. Никто из нас не может утверждать, что знает своих родителей. Если покопаться в нашем прошлом, то выяснится, что все мы приёмные дети, который взяли в семьи по той или иной причине. Мы носим родовые фамилии, воспитываемся с людьми, некоторые из нас могут даже дожить до седин и умереть своей смертью, хотя я таких не встречал. Но если мы умираем насильственной смертью, мы возрождаемся и навеки застываем в этом облике и возрасте. С того момента нас можно убить, лишь отрубив голову, остальные раны, даже смертельные для простых людей, для нас лишь временная неприятность. Умирать больно, иногда это сводит с ума, но это всё равно не смертельно. И живём мы долго, если наш путь никто не прервёт.  
— Кто? Спецслужбы?  
— Кто угодно. Чаще всего такие же как мы. Мы ведём сражение из века в век, по правилам остаться в живых должен один, вот все и стараются уменьшить количество конкурентов на главный приз.  
— И какой приз получает оставшийся последним?  
— Правильный вопрос, только вот ответа на него нет, — довольно покачал головой Рамирес. —Пока нас всё ещё больше одного, так что никто не знает. Есть предположение, что последний будет править всеми людьми, или станет смертным и сможет жить обычной жизнью. И, может быть, даже обзаведётся наследниками.  
— Наследниками? — не понял Дик. Он как-то о детях не думал.  
— Да, это одна их главных трагедий Бессмертных: мы вынуждены переживать наших любимых, если только они не похожи на нас, и у нас не бывает детей.  
— У Бессмертных не бывает общих потомков с обычными людьми?  
— К сожалению и двое Бессмертных ни разу не породили детей.  
— То есть Бессмертных детей не бывает, — сделал вывод Дик.  
— Бывает, если ребёнок умирает в раннем возрасте, но дети редко долго живут. Насколько я знаю, сейчас детей среди нас нет, хотя я могу и ошибаться.  
— Но кто способен убить ребёнка? — возмутился я.  
— Разные времена были, человеческая жизнь была дёшева, а смерть не разбирала, кто сколько прожил, и собирала обильную жатву. Но и сейчас это не проблема. Освоение новых земель — это всегда риск. Так что бессмертные дети могут существовать и сейчас, просто у меня нет об этом сведений.  
— Как-то это всё неправильно.  
— Мир вообще странное, но весьма интересное место.  
— То есть ты говоришь, что Бессмертные существовали всегда.  
— Столько же, сколько и люди. Мы жили среди обычных людей, строили ту же цивилизацию, участвовали в войнах, любили женщин, наслаждались той же пищей. Собственно мы мало отличаемся от людей, кроме своей регенерации и некоторой неуязвимости.  
— Ты всё время говоришь «мы». Ты же программа или…?  
— Когда-то я был Бессмертным. Я родился в Египте во времена Хеджхефера Сетепенра, прожил долгую жизнь и потерял голову в 1541 году. Спустя века мой друг создал программу и придал ей мои черты, тем самым дав мне вторую жизнь. Ну или хотя бы её подобие.  
— Он так дорожил тобой.  
— Он был последним моим учеником, я умер, защищая его любимую.  
— Расскажешь мне о нём.  
— Позже. Подозреваю, что у нас ещё будет время на воспоминания. Судя по твоим данным, у тебя есть дней сто на обучение.

***

И обучение началось. Оказалось, первое и главное, чему Дику пришлось учиться — это махать мечом. В сейфе помимо меча был и спарринг тренажёр: металлический шар, бесшумно стреляющий дротиками, которые нужно было отбивать. Допотопная система, но реакцию тренировало. Рамирес сетовал, что нужен нормальный спарринг-партнёр. Сам он мог только учить тактике и стратегии, но это всё было не то. Хотя Дику, до того ни разу не державшего в руках оружия, и это давалось непросто. По вечерам же Рамирес рассказывал истории из своей жизни, а также о судьбах других бессмертных, среди которых было немало интересных личностей.  
Как оказалось, часть известных личностей были Бессмертными, например Байрон, чьи стихи Дик так любил в юношестве, считая их шедевром старой литературы. На практике именно томики стихов лорда Байрона и Эдгара По скрашивали его вечера. Дик считал, что эти произведения лучше всего отражали таинственность и одиночество космоса. Это потом полёты превратились в обыденность и потеряли своё очарование, и стихи классиков были заброшены. Теперь Дик предпочитал что-то более развлекательное, чтобы не загружало мозги.  
Ещё Рамирес рассказывал о традиции святых мест. Старая религия никогда не интересовала Дика, а новая не требовала ни особых ритуалов, ни каких-то определённых мест. «Вера в душе», — говорил Серый, служитель Абсолютного Равновесия, которое почиталось среди медицинской братии. Но оказалось, что святые места до сих пор существуют: старые церкви, кладбища, места для медитаций, всё, что угодно.  
— Ты почувствуешь, — обещал Рамирес. — Там любой Бессмертный в безопасности от себе подобного, это одно из незыблемых правил, которое никто из нас не нарушает. Там можно безбоязненно встретиться и поговорить, и, может быть, разрешить все свои разногласия.  
— Значит можно и не сражаться.  
— Если двое не хотят сражаться, кто их заставит, — пожал плечами Рамирес. — Но на это не стоит рассчитывать. Si vis pacem, para bellum, что значит «хочешь мира, готовься к войне», как говорили древние.  
— А расскажи мне о Силе, — однажды попросил Дик.  
— Сила, передача, оживление, квикенинг — это то, что отличает Бессмертного от обычного человека. Когда Бессмертный теряет голову, его сила переходит к его убийце, а с ней весь накопленный опыт, личность, душа. Кто знает, что именно. Но эта Сила может изменить Бессмертного. Бывают светлые передачи, и тогда убийца может стать святым, бывает и наоборот, когда благородный воин, вобрав много тёмной силы, сам становится злодеем и подлецом. Кстати, должен предупредить, не вздумай рубить голову на космическом корабле, если хочешь куда-то долететь. Переход сопровождается электрическими разрядами такой силы, что это повлечёт за собой выход из строя всей системы. Результат, думаю, понятен?  
— Значит, на кораблях поединки невозможны? — поинтересовался Дик.  
— Возможны, только дураков мало.  
— То есть любой космический корабль своего рода святое место?  
— Никогда не думал об этом, но, по сути… что-то похожее.  
Рамирес продемонстрировал несколько записей квикенинга, и Дик с ужасом представил, что такая неконтролируемая сила может сделать с судном типа их «Кактуса». Его передёрнуло. Зато появился ещё один способ сохранить голову — никогда не спускаться на обитаемую планету. На первых порах это был хороший ход. Даже Рамирес это одобрил.  
Но больше всего Дика поразила другая история.  
— А откуда ты взялся на корабле? — как-то спросил Дик. Этот вопрос мучил его уже какое-то время. — И меч, и этот тренажёр. Компания знает об этом?  
— Если Компанией ты называешь «Блю Старс Инк.», то, естественно, она знает.  
— Но ты говорил, что мало обычных людей знает о Бессмертных.  
— Обычно да. Знают те, кому мы рассказываем об этом, наши семьи, близкие друзья. Есть орден Наблюдателей, который следит за Бессмертными и ведёт их хроники. Ты спрашивал про спецслужбы, ну так кто-то из них тоже был в курсе. Но в целом Бессмертным неплохо жилось на земле, пока развитие технологий не стало ощутимой опасностью. Ведь мы не умираем, не стареем и практически не меняемся, и это заметно. В древние и средние века легко было уехать на пару поколений, и никто о тебе уже не вспомнит, а если «повезло» остаться в людской памяти, то это не страшно, так как никто не проассоциирует тебя с тем героем легенд. В двадцатом веке стало хуже. Мир стал мал, сложнее было спрятаться, часто требовалась смена документов, и она не всегда помогала. Развитие интернета и систем наблюдения привело к тому, что спрятаться стало практически невозможно. В одном конце света чихнули, в другом сказали «будьте здоровы». Вот тогда корпорация «Блю Старс Инк.» и предложила некоторым из Бессмертных, которых сумела найти, поучаствовать в освоении космоса. И желающие нашлись,— среди нас всегда хватало авантюристов. Это оказалось выгодно всем. Компания нанимала людей и могла не бояться, что они не выполнят свою задачу по причине скоропостижной смерти. Наблюдатели порадовались, что выполнение условия «В живых останется только один» становится практически невозможным, так как всегда остается пара-тройка, а потом и больше запасных игроков, которых можно вернуть в Игру.  
— А зачем им это? — не понял Дик.  
— Они всегда боялись, что Бессмертные дерутся исключительно ради власти над обычными людьми, и боялись того, кто окажется этим «властителем».  
— А Бессмертные? Те, что согласились покинуть Землю.  
— Знаешь, какой самый главный враг любого долгожителя? Время и скука, растянутая во времени. И как я сказал, среди нас всегда было много авантюристов. Кто умел жить мирно, тот чаще всего не погибал в расцвете лет.  
— А откуда Компания узнала о Бессмертных?  
— Всё началось с Майкла Эйрли, астронавта НАСА. Была авария, он умер и ожил. Это заметили, хотя и не поверили, но стали наблюдать. Так что прошло не так уж много лет, когда правда вышла наружу. Вот тогда и возникла «Блю Старс Инк.» со своим своевременным предложением, от которого практически невозможно было отказаться. Со временем освоение космоса стало носить массовый характер, но Бессмертные — товар штучный, так что в дальнем космосе стало немало обычных людей. Были разработаны криокамеры, усовершенствованы системы жизнеобеспечения и всё, что только можно. С развитием колоний всё больше Бессмертных оседало вне матушки-Земли, хотя по-прежнему все Бессмертные происходят оттуда, ещё ни один не возник за пределами земной атмосферы. Объяснений этому до сих пор нет. Но так как инициация может пройти в любое время, то на каждом корабле, принадлежащем корпорации есть программа-Наставник и тайник с мечом.  
— То есть твой друг создал тебя, чтобы ты учил новых Бессмертных жизни?  
— Вообще-то он сказал, что просто соскучился, — рассмеялся Рамирес. — И я ему поверил.

***

Но всё когда-то заканчивается. На триста девяносто шестой день Афродита подала голос: к «Розе пустыни» приближался один из лёгких кораблей компании. Он запросил разрешение на стыковку. Дик и хотел бы отказаться, он ещё не готов был встречаться с людьми, но выбора ему не оставили. По идее, он должен был бы пойти встретить прибывших, но он не сдвинулся с места, Рамирес маячил сзади и почему-то в его глазах Дик видел сочувствие, хотя этого просто не могло быть. Внезапно его накрыла резкая головная боль.  
— Что это? — через силу спросил он Рамиреса.  
— Так мы ощущаем другого Бессмертного, — ответил тот. — Ничего, ты ещё привыкнешь.  
Дверь рубки открылась, и вошёл молодой человек. Его руки были пусты.  
— Привет, меня зовут Ричи Райан, — произнес он и улыбнулся. У него была приятная и располагающая улыбка.  
— Дик Пулман.  
— Я знаю, кто ты. Как только сработал код запуска программы-наставника, мы узнали о новом Бессмертном. Я прибыл предложить тебе наставничество и защиту на первых порах, пока ты не освоишься.  
Дик задумался и даже решил отказаться, но тут вмешался Рамирес:  
— Соглашайся, я же говорил, что тебе необходим спарринг-партнер.  
Дик посмотрел на своего учителя, затем на протянутую руку нового наставника и молча пожал её. Для него начиналась новая жизнь.


End file.
